If you wanna be my lover
by vinterdrog
Summary: 32 drabbles/ficlets set to the songs in "32 songs in 8 minutes". NO SONGFICS! All slash; HP/DM, HP/CW, TL/JP and AS/S
1. She told me her name was Billie Jean

**Authors note:** So. This has been my comfort zone for the last nine months. You could think of this as my baby. At the end, I had to finish it, as a way to get over my writer's block. And now I'm delivering it to you. _What_ a disturbing analogy.

Anyways. These drabbles/ficlets are all based on each of the songs in this video www. (collegehumor) .com/video: (1903319) (without the blanks and parenteses). There are only one or two songfics though (depending on how loosely you define "songfic". And I know I said none in the summary but 6% is _almost _none), and the extent to which the rest of them are "based on" vary a lot. You could say I've made up my own definition of "based on". Basically, this is just 32 scenes I've had in my head and now I've written them down, sometimes with the line of some lyrics or another to make it wittier, angstier or more dramatic.

Pairings will vary between Harry/Draco, Harry/Charlie, Teddy/James and Albus/Scorpius. Pairing, words and rating will be stated with each chapter.

Millions of thanks to Vendelin, who has cheered me on during endless nights of writer's block on my project-for-curing-writer's-block, and to Meglio for the beta work!

* * *

**1. She told me her name was Billie Jean**

_She told me her name was Billie Jean  
and she caused a scene  
then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
who will dance on the floor in the round_  
- Billie Jean (Michael Jackson)

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/drama  
**Words:** 476

* * *

Charlie was waiting for him when he came home, leaning against the kitchen counter with a stern expression.

"What did you do?" was his way of a greeting. Harry sighed and slumped down on one of the chairs.

"I didn't _do_ anything." He answered.

"Oh, right. So I get wakened in the middle of the night by Ron floo calling me because you didn't do _anything_. That makes perfect sense."

"Did Ron tell you what actually happened, or did he leave out that part, just so you could get mad at me for making it to the news again?" Harry snapped. Charlie's expression softened and he looked a bit guilty.

"He didn't really... tell me anything. I just..."

"You just assumed that it was me again, although there hasn't been a single thing about me since the out of the closet-piece? How about you give me the benefit of a doubt, Charlie? I thought you trusted me." Harry laid his forehead against the kitchen table, enjoying the feel of the cool surface. He felt Charlie move and sit down beside him and place a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I trust you, I do, I just... I got jealous. I _am_ jealous." Harry snorted.  
"About what? Me making it to The Daily Prophet's front page again? Or the fact that I'm unable to go out for a night without some crazy chick harassing me? Trust me, you can have that from me any day."

"_No_, I'm jealous because I want you for myself. I don't want anybody else touching you". Charlie moved his arm around Harry's waist and hugged him, for good measure. He moved in and placed a kiss on his ear, neck and cheek. "Please love. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those girls, thinking they have the right to make a move on you." Harry leaned in to the touch and rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I get it. I want to promise that it won't happen again, but I can't do that. I still want to be able to leave the house, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll just have to come along the next time then." That earned him a kiss. "So. How about you tell me the story as it happened, and not as I will read it in the Prophet tomorrow?" Harry shifted to a more comfortable position and sighed.

"Okay. I was just standing there, talking to Ron, when she came up to me. She told me her name was Billie Jean, and she was really nice and we got up on the dance floor. Then she went all crazy and caused a scene-"

"And every head turned, with eyes that dreamed of being the one who would dance on the floor with the Chosen One."

"...yeah. Something like that."


	2. I jizz in my pants

**2. I jizz in my pants**

_I jizz in my pants_  
- Jizz in my pants (Lonely Island)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** M**  
Genre:** Romance/humor  
**Words:** 295

* * *

"OH God Draco I oh God oh God oh God please don't stop please don't sto-"

Harry leaned heavily against the wall behind him, sighing contently into Draco's neck.

"Well", he said at last. "This is embarrassing. I don't think I've done this since I was, like... fifteen?"

"Twenty-one," Draco corrected without missing a beat. "At that ministry reception where Lovegood for some unknown reason was in charge of the food."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that." Harry said, and Draco smiled.

"You were a little out of it," he agreed. He stood up straight. "Well. I have work to do." Harry stared at him.

"So you're just gonna leave me here, like this?" Draco shrugged.

"Not my problem, is it?" He smirked.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Draco didn't answer. "You did! You bastard! You know fully well that cleaning spells doesn't work for this and now I'm supposed to walk around like this for the rest of the day?"

"Oh come off it, Harry! You have robes. They hide stuff. You like this and you know it. You're such a perv!" He straightened his own robe and was just about to leave the cupboard when Harry grabbed him by the neck and pressed him up against the wall, knocking down the few cleaning supplies that hadn't fallen off their shelves the first time. He kissed him deeply and roamed his hands all over Draco's body, and Draco involuntarily jerked up to his hands. Then the mouth and the hands were suddenly gone and Harry was opening the door.

"What are you doing?" Draco sputtered. "I can't walk around like _this_?" Harry gave him a devilish smile.

"You have robes, Draco. They hide stuff. See you at home!" And then he was gone.


	3. If you wanna be my lover

**3. If you wanna be my lover**

_if you wanna be my lover  
you gotta get with my friends  
make it last forever  
friendship never ends  
if you wanna be my lover  
you have got to give  
taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_  
- Wannabe (Spice Girls)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Romance/drama  
**Words:** 414

* * *

"Oh but Draco _come on_! You _promised_!" Harry turned and looked at his lover, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

"I did no such thing!" Draco said defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yes you _did_! You said 'okay okay whatever you want, just get _on_ with it now goddammit'... or something like that, I don't recall the exact wording, if you excuse." Harry smirked, trying to lighten the mood just a tiny bit, knowing he would fail.

"But I wasn't talking about that! You know I would never agree to meeting your... friends."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. I just don't want to believe it." Harry sat down on the bed, face in his hands.

"I just don't get why this is such a big deal for you?" Draco asked, still leaning against the wall. Harry looked up at him, doubtful.

"Are you serious? Do you actually still not get why you meeting my friends over lunch and behaving civilized is important to me? We've been over this _a million times_, Draco! Haven't you been listening at all? They are my _family_. Meeting them is equal to me meeting your parent - which I did willingly even though I was terrified, _I might add_. They've been there for the better part of my whole life. I love them, Draco. They mean the world to me, I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for them, you _know _that. I will not let them slip away just because you don't want to meet them. I will not allow you to make me chose between them and you. You would not benefit from the outcome of that choice, I tell you." Harry looked up at Draco.

"Harry, I'm not... I would never..." Draco crossed the floor and sat down beside Harry.

"But you are, Draco. You are just... This is the only thing I've asked of you. The _only thing_, Draco. That you meet with my friends. Nothing else in my life matters, but they do. They matter. You and them." Draco sighed.  
"If I come", he said. "Will you blow me afterwards?" Harry glared at him. "Okay, sorry, that was inappropriate. I... will join you for lunch. Since it apparently means so much for you." He put his hand on Harry's thigh, and Harry smiled.

"Thank you."

"... And you _will_ blow me afterwards", he smirked. He only _just_ managed to avoid Harry's hand when it came flying.


	4. You'll be my princess

**4. You'll be my princess and I'll be your toad**

_you'll be my princess and I'll be your toad  
I'll follow behind you on rainbow road  
protect you from red shells wherever we go  
I promise_  
- Mario Kart Love Song (Sam Hart)

**Pairing:** Teddy/James**  
Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 265

* * *

"James... would you... I..." Teddy fiddled with the controller and didn't quite look at James.  
"Hrm... what, Teddy?" James shot a distracted look at his boyfriend, turning the most of his attention on the game.

"Do you like me?" James' car crashed into the wall. He turned to stare at Teddy.

"Have I been giving you the impression that I _don't_?" he asked, not being able to keep the hurt, disbelief, concern and anxiousness out of his voice. Teddy winced at all the emotions showing through and sighed.

"I didn't mean like that, I _know _that you like me, I just... I don't know. Forget it. Another round?" But James put his controller down and turned on the sofa so that he was facing Teddy.

"Teddy, _I love you_. I know you have a hard time getting that into your head, but I do. I don't..." He ran an exasperated hand through his hair and looked around in their living room. His eyes lit up. "You know the game we played all last weekend, Super Mario?" Teddy nodded. He remembered. "Well... our life goes like this. At least I hope it will. You'll be my princess, and I'll be your toad. I'll follow behind you on rainbow road, I'll protect you from red shells wherever we go. I promise." Teddy laughed out loud.

"You are the most corniest and nerdiest boyfriend ever", he said, pulling James close. "I love you too. Sorry for doubting you."

"S'okay. Seeing as how badly I beat you on every TV game we play you're allowed to doubt me sometimes."


	5. Somewhere over the rainbow

**5. Somewhere over the rainbow**

_somewhere over the rainbow  
way up high_  
- Over the Rainbow (Judy Garland)

**Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Humor  
**Words: **679

* * *

"But Rose, pleeeeease!" Scorpius Malfoy begged as he handed the girl her hairbrush. She didn't reply. "_Pretty _please?" he tried and reached up to help her untangle her long curls. He looked at her in the mirror and pouted. She sighed.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" she asked. He tried not to smile, as this meant she was giving in.  
"You're his cousin", he said.

"You're his best friend", she replied. The door to the bathroom opened, and a sixth year Hufflepuff girl appeared. She stopped and stared at Scorpius.

"You _do_ know that this is a girls bathroom, right?" she asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"Yeah. So?" he said, waiting for her to get to the point. She looked at him for another few seconds before shaking her head and entering a stall. Scorpius turned back to Rose.

"You're his cousin", he repeated.

"And you're gay!" she said, exasperated. "You're up-and-above the rainbow gay. Don't you think it'll make a little more sense if the gay best friend gives him fashion tips than his brainiac cousin?"

"It's not fashion tips, it's measures for self-preservation", Scorpius muttered. "Wearing those shirts should be illegal." Rose snorted and leaned forward to get a better look in the mirror.

"I still don't see why I have to do it. Are you afraid he'll think you have the hots for him if you do it or what?" she said, smiling at how ridiculous that was. Then she caught Scorpius' look in the mirror. Her mouth fell open. "Oh my God, you do! You do have the hots for him!" She squealed and spun around and grabbed his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius glared at her and pulled his arms from her grip.

"Be a little louder, would you? I don't think the Slytherins heard you all the way to the dungeons", he hissed. Then the stall door opened and the Hufflepuff girl that actually had been within hearing range emerged, wearing a blush. Scorpius turned around and glared at her as she washed her hands.

"If you so much as _breathe_ this to another soul, living or dead or painted, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born", he said, voice low but icily clear. "Understood?" She nodded shakily. Every student at Hogwarts knew when not to mess with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Jeez Scorp", Rose said as the door closed behind the girl. "You're lucky she'd already been to the toilet, or you would've had quite the accident there." She turned around to face the mirror again and straightened her tie. "But as I was saying, why haven't you told me about this?"

"This?" Scorpius tried, knowing he would fail.

"This little crush of yours", Rose clarified with a dangerous smile.

"Because you would've been acting like this, and you would've told Lily, who would've told James, who would've kicked my ass and then told Albus. Which is why _you're_ not gonna breathe this to anyone either", Scorpius added, the panic in his eyes telling Rose that he was serious.

"I won't tell", she ensured him. "But I will tell Al about his hideous shirts." Scorpius pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Thank you!" he made to plant a kiss on her cheek, but she held up her hand.

"If," she started, and Scorpius closed his eyes and muttered

"This can't be good..."

"_If_ you let me have a totally innocent discussion with Albus about whom he may or may not have a crush on."

"Rooose", Scorpius whined, putting his face in his hands. They both knew that that discussion could never be innocent. "He will never speak to me again! You're gonna make me lose my best friend!"

"No, I'm saving you both from a life of 'what if'. Come on now, we'll be late for Transfigurations and Al'll be wondering what on earth could possibly take that long in a girls bathroom."  
"He really doesn't have a sense of style that boy", Scorpius sighed.

"You'll change that soon enough, honey", Rose reassured and patted his shoulder. "You just wait..."


	6. I don't like your boyfriend

**6. I don't like your boyfriend**

_hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend  
no way no way I think you need a new one  
hey hey you, I could be your boyfriend so_  
- Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)

**Pairing:** Teddy/James pre-slash**  
Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 251

* * *

Teddy came stumbling through the floo just when James had settled down in his parents' living room with the prophet's weekend crossword spread across his lap. He looked up, surprised at seeing his friend and almost-brother almost-cousin almost-something there so early on a sunday, and the condition Teddy was in made him even more surprised.

"Rough night?" he asked, eyebrow quirked. When Teddy didn't even glare at him, James knew something was wrong. "Hey, what's up? Did something happen?" Teddy sat down on the couch next to James and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah, I... god, I'm such an idiot!" He let his head fall back on the couch, and stared at the roof. James put down the crossword and turned so he was looking at Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy. What happened?" he asked, more serious and with a bit of concern.

"David and I had a fight", Teddy said, not letting any emotion slip into his voice.

"I don't like your boyfriend", James stated. Teddy snorted.

"So you've told me."

"I think you need a new one."  
"So you've told me."

"I could be your boyfriend." Teddy's head snapped up and he turned to stare at James.

"You... what?" he asked, incredulous. James shrugged.

"I'm gay, you're gay, you're hot, I like you, you... like me. I hope. I've had a crush on you for years. I could be your boyfriend."

"But James, I..." he faltered. James stood up and grabbed the paper.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"...okay."


	7. No woman no cry

**7. No woman no cry**

_no woman no cry_  
- No woman no cry (Bob Marley)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 129

* * *

Harry Potter's second ever kiss was just as perfect as it was unexpected. Most surprising was perhaps the fact that it was shared with Draco Malfoy. But there they were, in a deserted corridor on the fourth floor, going to first base. At long last, when their heads began to spin and voices in their heads kept telling them that _breathing oxygen_ was a necessity if this wasn't going to end then and there, they parted, breathing heavily. Harry was the first to speak.

"That was... not wet", he said, cringing as he realized how stupid it sounded. Draco smiled, actually _smiled_, and kissed him lightly.

"Well - no woman, no cry", he replied, and then they kissed again. And again. And again. Wetly, but in the right way.


	8. Never gonna give you up

**8. Never gonna give you up**

_never gonna give you up  
never gonna let you down  
never gonna run around and desert you  
never gonna make you cry  
never gonna say goodbye  
never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you_  
- Never gonna give you up (Rick Astley)

**Pairing:** Harry/Male**  
Rating:** K+**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Words:** 301**  
Warning:** Songfic! *cringes* Sorry!

* * *

It's a clear day.

_Never gonna give you up_

It's a clear, beautiful day, and people are gathering outside. The sky is blue and the sun is high and you're fidgeting with the hem of your robes like never before.

_Never gonna let you down_

Ron picks up on your nerves and hands you a beer with a calming smile. He's done this, and he didn't die. That somewhat reassures you.

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

Bill sticks in his head later, probably prompted by Fleur, who's prompted by Hermione, who's prompted by Ron, who's not comfortable being the closest thing to Harry's father in this situation.  
"You okay?" he asks. You nod, shakily. He smiles. "It's a cakewalk, Harry. You've got nothing to be nervous about." _Says the man who got married to a part-veela in times of war_. They didn't know if they were gonna make it to the next sunrise, of course getting married isn't something you're nervous about then.

_Never gonna make you cry_

Ginny gets you when it's time. Merlin, you love that woman to bits. A shame she doesn't have any. There's a small breeze soothing your sweaty palms.

_Never gonna say goodbye_

Logically, you know that you've got nothing to be nervous about. This isn't gonna change anything. You'll still continue living exactly like you did before, just with a ring on your finger. But still, you've never been this nervous before, and that's saying something, considering your life resume.

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

It's a clear day, and the breeze is blowing through his soft hair. He's smiling, which makes you smile too. And although you knew this was nothing to be nervous about, you've also never been more relieved than when he also says _I do._


	9. Harder, better, faster, stronger

**9. Harder, better, faster, stronger**

_work it, make it, do it, makes us  
harder, better, faster, stronger  
work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger  
more than ever hour after our work is never over_  
- Harder, better, faster, stronger (Daft Punk)

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie**  
Rating: **T/M (for language)**  
Genre: **Humor  
**Words:** 175

* * *

"I want to die", Harry moaned and flipped down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm.

"No you don't", Charlie answered calmly, without looking up from his newspaper.

"I hate my life", Harry continued to moan.

"No you don't", Charlie repeated.

"I hate you."  
"No you don't."

"I wanna fuck you so hard you can't breathe and then not move for the next week or two."  
"No you- wait, what?" Harry smirked, without taking his arm of his eyes.

"That caught your attention, didn't it?" He could practically feel Charlie's glare on him. "I mean it though", he continued. "I'm gonna take a shower because I smell like vomit, but then I want you hard and naked on the bed. And then I'm gonna fuck you harder, better, faster and stronger, and then," he yawned, "I'm gonna sleep for a week." He lowered his arm and smiled at Charlie. "Sounds like a plan?" Charlie smiled faintly.

"Sure does. Would you mind if I joined your shower?"

_"Not at all, baby. Not at all."_


	10. I'm just so white'n'nerdy

**10. I'm just so white'n'nerdy**

_they see me playing my instrument  
i know they're all thinking i'm so white'n'nerdy  
think i'm just too white'n'nerdy  
look at me i'm white'n'nerdy  
i'm just so white'n'nerdy_  
- White&Nerdy (Weird Al Yankovic)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** T/M**  
Genre:** Humor  
**Words:** 482

* * *

"Draco, _please_! Just this once?" Harry knocked the door again and leaned his forehead against it. "Please", he begged again.

"I said no!" came Draco's muffled response from inside the bedroom. "No, no, no and no". Harry heard steps, and then the door flew open. Harry almost fell on his face, having leaned on it for support. Instead he stumbled and came close to Draco. He tried his best smile.

"Pretty please?"

"_No_." Draco took a step back, and Harry finally took in his appearance. And dropped his jaw. His boyfriend was looking incredibly hot, _unusually_ hot, clad in black leather trousers that hugged every part of his lower body, and a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and only a few buttons actually buttoned.

"Well", he muttered when he found his brain again. "I am coming. If you look like that, I am coming with you, no arguments."

"What? Harry, no, I-"  
"I am this close", Harry measured with his thumb and index finger "to fucking you right here, right now, because you look ridiculously hot in that outfit. I don't care what you say, I am _not _letting you go out there... looking like a superstar and having fangirls and boys _squealing_ over you, without me being there to defend you." Draco snorted and crossed his arms.

"I don't need you to _defend_ me", he said, irritated.

"Oh yes you do", Harry replied, his voice not allowing any arguments. Draco stared at him, but Harry stared back. At last, Draco threw his hands in the air, exasperated, and sighed.

"Fine! You can come. But Ron and Hermione are _not_ coming along!"

"But why?" Harry whined, sitting down on the end of the bed. Draco went on picking up random items from the floor and throwing them into piles that Harry didn't understand the logic of.  
"Because", he said, then stopped. "Because... this is my comfort zone. It just feels like if they see me up there, playing, they'll..." he trailed off.

"They'll...?" Harry prompted. Draco turned his back to him and went into the bathroom.

"They'll just think I'm white and nerdy," he muttered, and Harry barely heard him. When he did grasp what Draco'd just said, he laughed quietly.

"Draco, baby... You are white and nerdy", he said, trying to hold back his laughter. Draco came to stand in the doorway to the bathroom and glared at Harry.

"Some supportive asshole for a boyfriend you are", he snapped. "You're not coming." Harry stood up and went to put his arms around Draco's waist. He kissed his cheek and pulled him close.

"Seriously, Draco. You are white, and your band sings songs about books. That _is_ nerdy." Draco shrugged.

"I still don't want them to come. I'm not ready."

"Okay. It'll just be me then. And the fangirls."

"Yeah. Poor girls. They'll never know what hit them..."


	11. It was the best song in the world

**11. It was the best song in the world**

_and i play the first thing that came into my head  
it just so happens to be  
the best song in the world  
it was the best song in the world_  
- Tribute (Tenacious D)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** General  
**Words:** 147

* * *

"Ooh, a guitar! Is it yours?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Draco.

"No. It's Teddy's", he replied warily. "Why?" Draco beamed.

"It's a really nice one. Can I try it?" Ron looked over at Harry, who just shrugged. He glanced at the guitar, and then at Draco.

"I... guess so?" Draco's smile widened even more and he bent down to grab the guitar. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and tried it out.

Two minutes later he looked up to find Harry and Ron staring at him, mouths open, but with different expressions in their eyes. Ron's was just pure disbelief, while Harry's was a bit... aroused? Definitely intrigued.

"What was that?" Harry asked, at last. Draco smiled at him.

"I just played the first thing that came into my mind."

"Yeah?"  
"And it's the best song in the world!"


	12. Vrei sa pleci dar

**12. Vrei sa pleci dar**

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_ _  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_ _  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai*  
- _Numa Numa/Dragostea din tei (O-Zone)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words: **268

* * *

"Mmm good morning", Draco mumbles when Harry crawls into bed as the sun rise outside their window. Harry presses his body close to Draco's and inhales his scent. He's freshly showered and his hair is wet and smells nice against Draco's chin.

"Good night", Harry answers, yawning, and closes his eyes. Draco presses a kiss to his temple and looks at the clock. Five to seven. He might as well get up now, because if he lets himself revel in the sleepy warmth of Harry's body, he'll never get up in time.

"Hello", Draco greets with a tired smile as he steps into their kitchen, late in the afternoon. Harry looks up from the Prophet, eyes still bleary with sleep, and grumbles his kind of greeting. Draco steps up behind him, takes a sip of his coffee and kiss his neck.

"When will you start working normal shifts again?" he asks as he puts one box of chinese takeaway on the table, for himself, and one in the fridge, for Harry in twelve-thirteen-fifteen-something hours.

Harry smiles a silent _thanks_ and then sighs.

"I don't know", he says. "A few more weeks? We're on this rotation thing and I think my supervisor hates me, so she'll have me work nights for as long as she can pull it of." Draco groans and slumps against the kitchen counter.

"I miss you", he says so silently it's barely a whisper. Harry yawns, stands up and wrap his arms around Draco's waist.

"I miss you too", he says into the warmth of Draco's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

*** Authors note:** Google Translate says this is Romanian and translates it to

_Want to go but I do not take me,  
Not me, not take me, not me, not me, not take me.  
Your face and love from the linden tree  
I remember your eyes_

Which _I_ translate to "romantic crap". Hence the romantic crap in the story.


	13. He's the angry video game nerd

**13. He's the angry video game nerd**

_he's gonna take you back to the past  
to play the shitty games that sucked ass  
he'd rather have a buffalo  
take a diarrhea dump in his ear  
he's the angriest gamer you've ever heard  
he's the angry video game nerd_  
- Angry video game nerd (Rolfe & Justin)

**Pairing:** Teddy/James  
**Rating: **M (for language. Seriously, notice the rating!)**  
Genre:** Humor  
**Words:** 171

* * *

"Gerrof me, GET OFF I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT TRICK ON ME AGAIN OR I'M GONNA OH FUCK YOU'RE _SO_ DEAD RIGHT NOW-"

Teddy rushed into the living room, expecting to see James being attacked by a hippogriff at the very _least,_ but there was no one in the room, except for just James. James, in front of the television, where a series of explosions just went of.

"HAH, take THAT, you bastard! What do you say now, huh?"

"That I'd prefer it if you kept your voice down. And not to call me bastard." James turned around.

"Teddy. I didn't hear you", he said sheepishly.

"So I noticed," Teddy answered dryly. "I can't imagine why, this place was so quiet when I came in I almost wondered if someone had _died_."

"Sorry... I got caught up in the game." James smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, and you're like the angriest gamer I've ever heard!" Teddy exclaimed. James smirked.  
"I'm the angry video game nerd."


	14. I've been cheated by you

**14. I've been cheated by you since I don't know when**

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
so I've made up my mind it must come to an end  
look at me now  
will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
but I suddenly lose control  
there's a fire within my soul  
just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
one more look and I forget everything_  
- Mamma Mia (ABBA)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Angst  
**Words:** 73

* * *

"You can quit the act."

"What act?"  
"That. The whole 'I haven't done anything, I don't know what you're talking about, please Harry don't you trust me?'-act. Stop it."

"Harry, I-"

"Seriously Draco, stop it. I saw you. I've seen you several times. You've been cheating on me. You are cheating on me, present tense."

Silence.

Then.

"Harry, I'm so-"  
"No. It's not enough. It will never be enough. Goodbye, Draco."


	15. Smoke on the water

**15. Smoke on the water**

_smoke on the water  
a fire in the sky  
smoke on the water_  
- Smoke on the water (Deep Purple)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco pre-slash**  
Rating:** K**  
Genre:** General  
**Words:** 200

* * *

The sky was on fire.

Or, it might as well have been, judging by the look of it. The sun was setting and it colored the sky with a blazing red. The sitting form of Draco Malfoy made a black silhouette against the colorful backdrop; it was quite the image, really. And with how still he was, it might just have been an image.

But it wasn't. Harry Potter was standing in the astronomy tower, looking out over the school grounds. Draco had been sitting in the same place the whole day, and Harry had been standing in this very spot nearly as long. Neither had moved. Neither had showed any signs of wanting to move.

The night was unusually warm for June.

When morning came, coloring the sky once more and bringing veils of smoke to skim over the still surface of the lake, Draco was still sitting in the same place, in the same position. Harry was not. He was making his way down to Draco. The grounds were silent, as they often were these days, especially at this early time.

Harry sat down without asking for permission. Draco didn't protest. Neither said anything.

They didn't need to.


	16. I can show you the world

**16. I can show you the world**

_I can show you the world  
shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide_  
- A whole new world (Aladdin/Disney)

**Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius**  
Rating:** T/M**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words: **370

* * *

Albus breaks for air and gasps when Scorpius presses him against the wall.

"Scorpius, shouldn't we-" he begins, but the blonde shuts him up with another kiss.

"They're all busy", he murmurs against Albus' lips and pulls their bodies closer. "They won't come looking for us." Albus puts his arms around Scorpius' neck almost unconsciously and Scorpius lets his hands settle on Albus' waist.

"But I-" Scorpius shut him up again.

"You're talking too much. This is the first time we're finally alone, don't ruin it", he murmurs, pressing kisses against Albus' cheeks and throat between words. Albus finally manages to break free and pushes Scorpius away.

"Scorpius, I've never done this before", he says, all serious. Scorpius is still in play mode and tries to get close again.

"No, of course not, like I just said, we've never been alone long enough before", he says, smirking. Albus pushes his hands away again.

"No, I've _never_ done this before", he says again, emphasizing the word. "_Ever_." Scorpius face falls when he realizes what Albus means. He steps close again and embraces Albus, but in a completely different way than before. Albus senses it and doesn't resist.

"I'm sorry", Scorpius whispers. "I really thought you'd..." It's Albus who shuts him up with a kiss this time.

"Yeah. And I want to. But maybe... not here?" he says, glancing up at Scorpius, who smirks again.

"What, you don't want your first time to be against the wall in a hallway in my parents' manor?"

"No, not exactly, no."

"I'm sorry", Scorpius says again. "I'm gonna make it up to you. I think my parents are going away tomorrow, which means we have this place for ourselves and no chance of getting interrupted... how does that sound?" Albus smiles.

"It sounds perfect." Scorpius kisses him on the mouth and moves across the cheek and to the ear.

"I'm gonna show you a whole new world", he whispers and nibbles on Albus' earlobe. "Shining, shimmering, splendid."

"Sounds perfect", Albus repeats, breathless, capturing Scorpius' lips once again. Because, really, if these _feelings_ were gonna be frequent visitors in his life from now on, he is gonna let his heart decide way more often.


	17. Let it be

**17. Let it be**

_when I find my self in times of trouble  
mother Mary comes to me  
speaking words of wisedom  
let it be_  
- Let it Be (The Beatles)

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Humor/general  
**Words:** 436

* * *

Charlie woke up to a light tapping against his window. He stretched lazily, glanced at the clock and frowned. It was pretty late, and he was surprised he hadn't been wakened and dragged down to the kitchen yet. He got up, grabbed a shirt and sweat pants from the floor and dressed as he descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mornin", he grumbled as he entered the kitchen, scratching the back of his head and making his way towards the coffee.

"Charlie, dear, why are you wearing Harry's shirt?" his mother asked, frowning. Charlie glanced down on his chest. _Gryffindor Quidditch Team of '96._ And his mother had seen his back, which then probably spelled POTTER. It sure as hell wasn't his shirt. He blushed furiously.

"I... er..." He was interrupted by Harry's voice trailing from the stairs.

"Mrs Weasley? Have you seen my shirt? The one that says... oh." Harry stopped dead in the kitchen doorway when he saw Charlie and the shirt he was wearing. Then he, too, blushed. "Never mind, I think I found it", he said faintly and sat down on an empty chair, hiding his face in his hands. Molly was still frowning.

"Charlie, how come you have Harry's shirt? I know for a fact that I washed that shirt two days ago and left it on Harry's bed!" Charlie ignored the question by reaching into the cupboard to retrieve his favorite cup and pouring coffee in it.

"Maybe Harry left it in Charlie's room", Hermione said, her voice all innocent but Charlie knew, without even looking at her, that her eyes were twinkling knowingly. That know-it-all_ knew_. That was enough for making Charlie not wanting to turn around and face the rest of the family around the table.

"Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about", Harry said stiffly.

"Oh, sure you don't", she replied, her voice telling everyone she meant the exact opposite. Charlie sighed and sat down on the last empty chair, next to Harry.

"Hermione", he said, voice pleading. "Let it be."

"But Charlie", his mother probed on, oblivious to Hermione's hints. "_Why_ are you wearing Harry's shirt?"

"I don't know mum", he sighed, drinking his coffee. "It was in my room. Maybe you need glasses."

"Or maybe a hearing aid, if she didn't hear anything last night", Hermione muttered, and then wincing as Harry kicked her under the table. Charlie put a soothing hand on Harry's thigh under the table, trying to calm him down.

"Let it be", he said again, addressing both Hermione and Harry and no one in particular. "Let it be."


	18. It's the eye of the tiger

**18. It's the eye of the tiger**

_it's the eye of the tiger  
it's the cream of the fight  
rising up to the challenge of our rival  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all in the eye_  
- Eye of the tiger (Survivor)

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** Drama  
**Words:** 559

* * *

"_Excuse_ me? You did _what_?" The whole table fell silent. Charlie stared at Harry.

"Harry, I-" he faltered. You didn't need to look twice to see that Harry was _furious_.

"You, me. Outside. _Now_." the raven-haired man said in a dangerously low, calm voice. The tone invited no arguments, and Charlie found himself obediently standing up and following Harry out to the garden.

"Harry, what do you-" he tried again, but was interrupted.

"Did you really do that?" Harry asked, trying hard to keep his voice level.

"Do what?"

"The thing you said, in there."

"Why, yes, I- you _heard_ that?"

"Charlie, I'm placed two seats from you. Yes, I heard you."

"But you were talking with Hermione."

"You think I actually listen to her when she starts going on about some Ministry function or other?"  
"Point. They are horrible, are they?"

"Don't try to avoid the question. _Did you do it_?"

"Do what? Are you asking me if I went into the dragon reserve without backup? Yeah, I did. Why's it such a big deal all of a sudden?"

"I don't get to care if you get killed? Or injured?"  
"But I didn't! I'm fine! Why do you care? It's not like you did before!" At this, Harry stared at him blankly.

"I've always cared about you, Charlie. You're always on my mind. When you're here, with me, and when you're there... obviously putting your life at stake. I don't... I don't _want _to worry anymore. I thought I was done when I killed him, Charlie. I thought it would be over. And it was. But then you came. And there's this whole new level of worrying, because you're not here, you're so _far away _most of the time and I... I can't protect you there. So I just have to stay here and trust and believe and _hope_ that you're okay, that you're not being burned to death or falling of your broom or smacking your head in the doorframe and then you go and to _this_? And you don't even plan to tell me? I... I'm hurt, Charlie."

"Harry, I'm sorry", Charlie repeated, and he could only hope his apology sounded as genuine as it was, because he honestly didn't know what else to say. This uncharacteristic display and voicing of emotions took him aback. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him closer.

"I love you", he said sincerely against the black hair. "And I know you care about me. I care about you too. It's... this is hard for me, too. I want to be here, with you, and I want to be there, doing the things I love. I know it was a stupid thing to do, and I'm not gonna make excuses because it doesn't matter. But I can't promise to not do it again, 'cause that would be lying. And I really don't wanna lie to you." Harry sighed and pulled himself closer into Charlie's embrace.

"I know", he mumbled. "It's a dangerous job, you have to count your limbs by the end of the day to make sure you still have them, yada yada. I _know_. But that doesn't mean I like it."

"Yeah, I know."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"I think we just outed ourselves to your parents."

"Yeah", Charlie sighed. "I know."


	19. Leave Britney alone

**19. Leave Britney alone**

_and how fucking dare anyone out there  
make fun of Britney after all she's been through?  
she loves her aunt, she went through a divorce  
she has two fucking kids  
her husband turned out to be user and a cheater  
and now she's going through a custody battle  
leave Britney alone_  
- Leave Britney Alone (FreddeGredde/Chris Crocker)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, post Harry/Ginny**  
Rating:** K**  
Genre:** General  
**Words:** 228

* * *

"Ginny's in the paper again", Draco said as a greeting when Harry stumbled into the kitchen one particularly dull thursday morning.

"Again?" Harry repeated, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, running his hands over his face and trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Draco nodded. "What does it say this time?"

"Custody battle", Draco answered. Harry sighed and turned to make himself a cup of coffee. Or maybe a bowl. "I don't understand why the press won't leave her alone?" Draco muttered and sipped his tea. Harry snorted.

"I was married to her."

"So?"

"'So'? I _am_ a celebrity, Draco. Don't tell me you haven't noticed", Harry said, mock-seriously.

"But you divorced her ten years ago!"

"Yeah, I know. But I was married to her for five, which is enough time for the world to develop an interest in her life as much as mine." He sat down next to Draco and peered at the paper.

"Poor Ginny." Draco sounded like he actually meant it. Harry nodded.

"I think I'll floo over tonight, see if she needs any help."

"You wan't me to come?"

"Do you _want _to come?"

"I have a law degree, you know. That might be a tiny bit more useful in this situation than your healer exam", Draco pointed out. Harry smiled.

"Yeah. I'd love for you to come. Thank you."


	20. Thunderstruck

**20. Thunderstruck**

_thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck_  
- Thunderstruck (AC/DC)

**Pairing: **Harry/Charlie**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Words: **277

* * *

Charlie wakes up to an empty bed. He gropes the sheets beside him and finds them cold. Harry has been up for a while, if he's even gone to bed. A flash lights up the room and reveals that Harry's side of the bed is untouched. _Never been to bed, then_. Charlie sighs and sits up. He grabs his wand from the bedside table and gets up, crossing his arms across his chest in a vain attempt to ward of the cold that always creeps into their bedroom at nights like this. He goes down the stairs and into the living room. Harry isn't there, and the kitchen is dark. Charlie sighs again and turns to go to the bathroom when a movement on the patio catches his eye. Harry is standing there, fully dressed, in the middle of the night, _in the rain_.

Charlie opens the door and crosses the tiles.

"Hey", he says softly.

"You'll get wet", Harry says, as a greeting.

"You _are _wet", Charlie replies. Thunder is rumbling in the distance and another flash lights up the world for a second. Harry's face is weary and his black hair is plastered against his face. "You'll get a cold", he tries.  
"I have a kick ass immune system."

"I don't."

"So go inside."

"So please go inside with me?" Harry turns to look at him and opens his mouth to speak but Charlie interrupts him by embracing him. "I know how to make you thunderstruck without even leaving the bed", he murmurs softly against the wet mop of hair, and Harry shivers in a way that has nothing to do with his wet clothes.


	21. Love forever hand in hand

**21. Love forever hand in hand**

_windmill windmill for the land  
love forever hand in hand  
take it all in on your stride  
it is sinking, falling down_  
- Feel good inc. (Gorillaz)

**Pairing: **Albus/Scorpius**  
Rating:** T/M**  
Genre: **Romance/general  
**Words:** 324

* * *

The sun was setting as Albus drove across the bridge. For the umpteenth time his hand slowly irked across the gear stick to Scorpius' thigh, and for the umpteenth time Scorpius brushed it away immediately.

"Keep your hands on the wheel", he repeated. And before Albus could turn his sly smile at Scorpius, he added "And your eyes on the road, _please_." Albus sighed.

"You're boring", he pouted, but obeyed.

"Yeah, well, sorry for wanting to arrive at Luna's in one piece."

Soon they were driving on land again, and Scorpius looked out the window on the flat landscape that was bathing in beautiful light.

"What's that?" he asked suddenly, pointing. Albus followed his finger.

"Windmills", he answered, redirecting his gaze at the road.

"Windmills. What do they do?" Albus shrugged.

"You can ask Luna when we arrive", he suggested. "She explained it once, but it really wasn't that interesting."

"Hrm", was all Scorpius replied, not being entirely sure he wanted to ask Luna to explain anything.

Of course, when they arrived, he asked her anyway, his Ravenclaw mind needing to know. She told them they were good for keeping wackspurts away, and while he didn't really believe that to be their main function, he also knew he wasn't going to get a better answer out of her, and so he put it out of his mind until he could locate a decent dictionary. Or Hermione.

Later, they were lying in bed, listening to the mosquitos buzzing around, Albus roaming his hands all over Scorpius' body. Scorpius reveled in the touch, until other parts of his body became too interested.

"Al, stop, I... they're just in the next-" Albus cut him off with a kiss.

"And here I was, thinking you're the smart one", he muttered, and then cast a wandless silencing charm. "There. Wasn't so hard, right? Can I go back to devouring your body now?"

Scorpius smiled.

"Please, be my guest."


	22. Death is the first dance, eternal

**22.**** Death is the first dance, eternal**

_the smile of dawn arrived early May  
she carried a gift from her home  
the night shed a tear to tell her of fear  
and of sorrow and pain she'll never outgrow  
death is the first dance, eternal_  
- Metropolis (Dream Theater)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst  
**Words:** 279**  
Warnings:** Songfic, Character death (not Harry or Draco)

* * *

_The smile of dawn arrived early May, she carried a gift from her home_

You'd never seen them so happy, ever. Not even on their wedding day. Hell, their wedding day was nothing compared to this. To them, smiling down at the bundle of joy in Hermione's arms. Draco's arm sneaked around your waist from behind and he kissed your neck softly.

"They look really happy", he said, somewhat sad. You leaned into his touch and understood that sadness perfectly.

"But at least we're god parents. That's got to count for something, right?" you answered, trying to keep your voice light. He sighed and nodded.

"I guess."

_the night shed a tear to tell her of fear, and of sorrow and pain she'll never outgrow_

Her birthday was on the 2nd of May. It rained every year. Ron and Hermione thought it was a bad sign, but you liked the thought of the rain as a catalyst, washing away the long gone traces of blood spilled on this day years ago. You liked the thought of the rain washing it away _for her_.

_death is the first dance, eternal_

You didn't like the thought of the rain washing away the traces _of_ her. Draco held you closer than you knew he was comfortable with the whole night, softly stroking your hair and whispering soothing words when your crying escalated. When the morning dawned the rain was gone.

"Does it make me a bad person if I say I'm happy knowing I'll never experience that kind of loss?" He asked as the sun settled. You turned and pressed your back closer to his chest.

"No", you whispered. "No, it doesn't."


	23. I know it's my destiny

**23. I know it's my destiny**

_Pokemon gotta catch 'em all  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon åh min bästa vän  
vi räddar världen om igen*_  
- Pokemon Theme

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie**  
Rating:** K+/T**  
Genre: **Humor  
**Words:** 205

* * *

"_Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all, I know it's my destinyyy~_"

"Foolish me, here I was, thinking your destiny was to defeat the Dark Lord. When did you change your mind?" Harry spun around on the spot and stared at Charlie with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Hi. Err. Weren't you supposed to be, like, away, for another week?"

"I could leave again, if that's what you mean, but I find this... scene... far too amusing." Charlie leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling. Harry's face turned red. "I had no idea of this... obsession of yours", he continued and eyed Harry's shirt, which was a cascade of colors, with a bright yellow Pikachu in front.

"I..." Harry begun. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You aren't supposed to be home yet!" Harry exclaimed again and vainly hid his face behind his hands. Charlie laughed and crossed the room to get to him. He pushed Harry's hands away and leaned down to kiss him.

"Harry, I love you. You jumping around in an old shirt of mine, singing Muggle theme songs isn't gonna change that."  
"It's still embarrassing."

"You could take the shirt of, though, if you want to. I won't mind. At all."

* * *

***Authors note:** The Pokemon theme, last lines in Swedish.


	24. We feel the pain of a lifetime

**24. We feel the pain of a lifetime**

_we feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
through the fire and the flames we carry on_  
- Through the fire and flames (Dragonforce)

**Pairing:** None**  
Rating: **K**  
Genre:** General  
**Words:** 90

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the beach when Ron and Hermione joined him. He didn't acknowledge their arrival, he just continued to stare out on the blank surface of the lake. Hermione sat down on his right and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and Ron sat down on his left.

"It's over", Harry said at last, breaking the silence. "It's over. He's dead. He's finally dead." Hermione squeezed his shoulders and Ron laid a tentative hand on his thigh. And then Harry started to cry.


	25. Chocolate rain

**25. Chocolate rain**

_chocolate rain  
some stay dry and others feel the pain  
chocolate rain  
a baby born will die before the sin*_  
- Chocolate Rain (Tay Zonday)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** M (references to violence)**  
Genre: **Angst? Romance? General? I don't know!  
**Words:** 423

* * *

Harry hadn't even closed the door behind him before Hermione's voice sounded from the living room.

"Harry? Are you there?" He made his way over to the living room and knelt before the fireplace. She looked terribly upset and he was instantly worried.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's Draco", she answered in a thick voice. "He's here, at St Mungos."

"What? Why? Is he alright? What happened?"

"They say he's gonna be fine, at least physically. But I think you'd better come over Harry, you'd better hear it from him."

"I'm coming." As soon as Hermione's head had disappeared from the fireplace, Harry was throwing floo powder into the flames and shouting his destination.

He nearly threw up at the sight of his lover, all beaten up, against the stark white hospital sheets. He fell into the chair at Draco's bedside and grabbed his hand.

"What..." His voice was a harsh whisper and he coughed before he tried again. "What happened?" he asked. Draco opened his eyes a fraction and glanced at Harry.

"I would think that was quite obvious", he replied, trying to maintain the last of his appearance even in this state. Harry grasped his hand harder.

"Draco, please..." Draco sighed and closed his eyes again.

"They... beat me up. In that alley just down the street from our apartment."

"Who?" Draco smiled grimly and then grimaced, because it obviously hurt.

"Death eaters. I was just going to buy coffee, but they trapped me. They... called me a fag, amongst other things, and then proceeded to beat the living hell out of me." Harry bent down to rest his forehead on the bed, in a vain attempt to hide his tears.  
"I'm sorry", he mumbled. Draco smacked him lightly on the head.

"Bloody stupid Gryffindor hero complex", he muttered. "Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, look at me, I don't have the energy to yank your hair." Harry snorted, but obliged.

"But I-" he tried, but Draco interrupted him.

"No. This is not your fault. Neither is it mine. They're fucking small-minded assholes and they have no business with my sex life. Or love life. But I knew this was gonna happen, sooner or later. To me, not to you," he continued before Harry had time to interrupt. "No one would do this to the Chosen One, no matter how much they mind, but his ex-death eater for a boyfriend is a free target."

"I'm still sorry", Harry said at last.

"Yeah", Draco agreed. "Me too."

* * *

***Authors note:** These lyrics are really weird. I googled them a bit and some people said it was a metaphor for racism, and that suited me fine, so I stuck with that. Sort of.


	26. I know there's something

**26. I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes_  
- Listen to your heart (Roxette)

**Pairing: **Harry/Charlie**  
Rating:** K+/T**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 521

* * *

Charlie had looked through every room when he suddenly came to a stop in the doorway to their bedroom, and couldn't help but smile. Harry was lying curled up on the bed, mouth open and with a pen in his hand. An open book had been turned into a pillow and several more books, journals and papers were strewn across the bed. Nearly every visible page had some streak of fluorescent pink and green on them and Harry even had a green line across his cheek. As he wondered whether or not it was worth waking his boyfriend up, Charlie took in the other things about the room. There were cups all over the bed side tables. On the floor was a pile of even more books, with yellow post its sticking out of them. Dirty laundry was thrown in a corner and when Charlie looked again he noticed that Harry hadn't shaved in the last couple of days. He was beginning to regret his decision of coming home before Harry's finals instead of after, but stopped thinking when Harry stirred slightly.

"Hrm... 'Mgunnabemmm..." he mumbled, and Charlie couldn't keep back a snort. Harry stirred even more at the sound and turned so he was laying on his back, with a book under him in what must have been a very uncomfortable position, and flung his arm out to one side as if grasping for something. Only then did Charlie register that Harry was actually wearing _Charlie's_ clothes; a threadbare _Ride my broom-_shirt and loose track pants. They were about the same height, but what with Charlie being built and Harry being slender, his clothes still looked big on Harry. Then Harry's eyes began to flutter, and Charlie strode across the room to kneel down beside the bed. Harry yawned, stretched and winced when he felt the awkward angles and what he was laying on. Then he noticed Charlie, and his eyes lit up.

"Hi", he smiled.

"Hi", Charlie smiled back.

"Looks like I fell asleep."  
"Sure do." Charlie leaned forward to kiss him, tasting coffee and the faint hint of chewed pen.

"'M tired", Harry mumbled when they finally drew apart.

"So sleep." Harry nodded and began to stuff his books and papers away, carefully marking the pages before piling them next to the bed. Then he just crawled under the covers, not bothering to take off his clothes. He looked expectantly at Charlie.

"You too", he commanded and lifted the covers. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, it's ten in the–"

"I know what time it is. I'm tired. Come to bed and hold me so I can fall asleep." Charlie didn't really want to argue, so he undressed and slid under the covers and worked an arm around Harry's waist. Harry snuggled closer, buried his nose in the space between Charlie's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"God I've missed you", he mumbled. "Love you. Haven't slept properly since you left." Charlie thigthened his grip around the slender body and within mere seconds Harry was fast asleep. And Charlie didn't feel a bit guilty about coming home before finals.


	27. I never really knew

**27. I never really knew that you could dance like this**

_I never really knew that you could dance like this_ _  
You make a man want to speak Spanish_ _  
Como se llama, bonita*  
_- Hips don't lie (Shakira)

**Pairing****:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 276

* * *

"Hi", Harry said, softly. Draco glanced at him in the corner of his eye and took another drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

"Hi", he replied, at last.

"Those things will kill you", Harry said, taking a step closer. Draco just shrugged. Harry moved to stand beside him. They were silent. "Draco, are you mad?" Harry asked, at last. Draco took a last drag from the cigarette, breathed in the air deeply, stumped it and then crossed his arms, still not quite looking at Harry.

"I never really knew that you could dance like that", he replied, sort of answering the question, sort of avoiding it. Harry frowned.

"What? Like that? But I've always danced like that?"

"You haven't always had those... men clanging all over you", Draco muttered, almost under his breath, but Harry caught it anyway. He smirked.

"Oh come on Draco, you're not jealous, are you?" Draco glared at him.

"No!" he said, a bit too defensively, and crossed his arms tighter. Harry's smirk broke into a smile.

"Baby, those men may be all over me, but you're still the one who gets to take me home by the end of the night", he said, coaxingly.

"I want you for my own", Draco muttered. "You're so hot you make me wanna... speak spanish, or something." Harry leaned in and kissed him.

"You taste like an ashtray, but I still love you", he mumbled against Draco's lips. "No more of those, though. I know how you can put your mouth to much better use." He claimed Draco's mouth again.

"Como se Llama, bonita", Draco whispered, and then apparated them both on the spot.

* * *

***Authors note:** Beta says: "What's your name, beautiful"_. _


	28. Just like Marie Antoinette

**28. At anytime an invitation you can't decline**

_She keeps Moet et Chandon  
in her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette  
A built in remedy for Khruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation you cant decline_  
- Killer Queen (Queen)

**Pairing: **Albus/Scorpius**  
Rating:** K+/T**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 351

* * *

Scorpius closed the door behind him and threw his keys on the table. He made a quick look into the kitchen, no one there, and went into the living room. No one there either. He opened the cabinet, the pretty one they'd gotten from his grandmother. Champagne_, check_. He looked at himself in the mirror in the hallway. _Nice clothes, check_.

"Albus!" he called up the stairs. "Are you done?" _Boyfriend..._

"Scorpius? came a weak reply. Scorpius frowned. _Boyfriend, not check?_

"Albus? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm si-AAATCHO!" A few seconds of silence. "I think I'm sick." Scorpius sighed heavily and made his way up the stairs. _Boyfriend, definitely not check._ He made it to their bedroom, and leaned against the doorframe. Albus was standing in front of their full-size mirror, fiddling with his bow tie, despite his recent mind blowing sneeze. Albus saw him in the mirror.

"A little help, please?" he asked.

"But you're sick", Scorpius said, but still made his way over to the other boy.

"And my mother will kill us if we're late. She couldn't care less if I had spattergroit." Albus punctured his statement with another sneeze.

"But you're sick", Scorpius repeated, and reached for Albus' tie. Instead of tying it though, he untied it and threw it on top of the dressed. Then he pushed him on the bed. "You're sick, and you're staying in bed. You can see your mother any other day. Let them eat their cake."

"But it's our an-"  
"It's _our _anniversary, yes. And that is why I don't get why we're supposed to spend it at your parents'." He started to unbutton Albus' shirt and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You'll get sick", Albus said, not really protesting.

"I have my own remedies", Scorpius smirked back and slid Albus' shirt off his shoulders. "And wild thestrals couldn't keep me from kissing you today."

"Good to know you still find me inviting even when I'm all snotty and disgusting", Albus smiled and put his arms around Scorpius' neck.

"Always", Scorpius smiled back and kissed him deeper.


	29. Our time is running out

**29. Our time is running out**

_our time is running out, our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out_  
- Time is running out (Muse)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Romance/slight angst  
**Words: **264

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you", you say, suddenly, breaking the silence. You can feel him shifting beside you, turning to look at you, but you continue to stare at the starry sky.

"What do you mean?" he asks, finally.

"What I said. I'm going to miss you." You turn your head a bit, to see him leaning on his elbow, looking down at you.

"When? Tomorrow? Next week? I'm still gonna be here, you know, even when my nose is buried in books." You sigh and grab his hand, intertwining your fingers.

"When this is over", you answer, voice low. Your gaze is back on the stars now.

"Over?"

"Our time is running out, Harry." You know he's looking at you all confused, and you don't need to look back at him to know just how that emotion looks on him. The sky is clear and the stars are pretty.

"Draco..." he begins, but falters.

"You didn't think we could continue this when we got out of here, did you?" You know it sounds harsh, but _reality_ is harsh. He's quiet for a long time.

"I know", he says at last, voice laced with disappointment. He shifts again and then he's draped himself over half your body. He buries his face between your neck and shoulder, and your arm comes up as if by default to drape across his waist and rub over his back.

"So let's make the best of what we have left", he whispers, and you shut your eyes tight enough to watch the stars explode on the inside of your eyelids.


	30. It's amazing

**30. It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

_it's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
- When you say nothing at all (Ronan Keating)

**Pairing: **Teddy/James**  
Rating: **K+/T**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Words:** 379

* * *

Teddy stifles a yawn and glances around the room. His colleagues seems to be just as interested in St Mungos latest economical report as he is, and they're all in various stages of sleep or something close to it. Their boss doesn't notice, he never does. Teddy shoves his hands in his pockets, looking around for any kind of distraction, and finds one in his left pocket. A piece of paper that's not supposed to be there; he took the robes from the clean laundry pile this morning. He discreetly pulls it out, it's a square piece of magenta colored paper. A post it. He turns it around in his hand, unfolding it. _I like the color of your eyes when you wake up_. He smiles. Suddenly the meeting doesn't seem quite that dull.

When he gets home, it's late in the afternoon and he's tired, hungry and smells foul. He takes a shower, and finds another post it between the piled, fluffy towels._ You look hot when you're wet_. He puts the note on the mirror, and smiles for the first time in what feels like hours.

In the kitchen, he finds _I like that you know exactly how I take my tea_ behind the jar of Earl Grey and later, in the living room, he finds _You look good in red_ between the pages of the book he's reading.

Underneath the pillow next to his lies _The way you say my name always makes me shiver_ and he inhales the scent of his missing lover deeply.

_You smell amazing_ lies in one of the cups in the kitchen cupboard and in the pocket of his coat lies _I think you're cute when you hum along with the WWN_. Teddy walks through the day with a warm feeling in his stomach.

When he gets home, there's a note on the hallway mirror that wasn't there when he left this morning, and when he reads _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_, his heart skips a beat. He calls out

"James?" And is rewarded with an armful of his lover.

"Did you miss me?" The younger man asks, and Teddy hugs him harder and says

"Of course" before kissing him and proving just how much.


	31. Roadtripping with my two favourite allie

**31. Roadtripping with my two favourite allies**

_roadtripping with my two favourite allies  
fully loaded we've got snacks and supplies_  
- Road Trippin' (Red Hot Chili Peppers)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione**  
Rating:** K**  
Genre:** General  
**Words:** 156

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Harry asked for the thousand time when Hermione loaded his bag in the back of the car. She just smiled, and Ron answered for her.  
"Yes, we do. You're getting married next week and that will be the end of the life as we know it."  
"But we didn't do this before you two got married!"

"No, but that's because we two are we two. We are still part of our trio. As of next week, Malfoy will be part of our trio too, which will make it a quartet, and that's just... We need to do this."

"You're not making any sense."

"I sure am. You're just incapable of seeing it."

"Come on, Harry", Hermione called from the other side of the car. "We're fully loaded, we've got snacks and supplies. It's one weekend, it'll be like old times!" Harry smiled.

"Well, I suppose one weekend won't hurt."


	32. Go go Power Rangers

**32. Go go Power Rangers**

_go go Power Rangers  
go go Power Rangers  
mighty morphin' Power Rangers_  
- Power Rangers Theme

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** M**  
Genre:** Humor  
**Words**: 100 (OMG a real drabble!)

* * *

"Harry! Hurry up, we'll be late if we don't... _Holy crap!_"

"You like it? It's not too..."  
"No. I like it. It's perfect."

"Really? It's kinda... tight. Let me see yours!" Draco let his gray coat fall open. Harry swallowed hard at the sight that unravelled in front of him.

"I... you look good, too", he managed, hoarsely. Draco nodded. Then in the blink of an eye they were all over each other, the blank spandex leaving very little to imagination.

"Wait", Harry gasped suddenly. "Hermione, she's gonna... we have to..."  
"Food poisoning", Draco grumbled before connecting their mouths again.


End file.
